The invention relates to a feeding device for a web of material in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
Paper web feeding devices consisting of a first and second superstructure, between which an unencumbered connecting partial paper web guide chute, which is bordered by paper guide rollers, is arranged, are known from DE 94 21 467 U1. A longitudinal folding device for so-called xe2x80x9cfunnel productionxe2x80x9d, or a draw-in device for so-called xe2x80x9cmagazine productionxe2x80x9d, are selectively provided between the superstructures and a web inlet of the folding device, or of the transverse folding device.
DE 296 17 976 U1 discloses a feeding device for a web of material for two folding devices, wherein two superstructures are arranged one above the other.
The object of the invention is based on providing a feeding device for a web of material for a folding device.
The object is attained in accordance with the invention by the means of the characteristics of claim 1.
The following advantages in particular are achieved by means of the invention: only short paths are needed for guiding the partial webs of material because of the guidance of two partial webs of material on a horizontal level of the two-part superstructure and using respectively only one turning bar. A low structural height of the superstructure is achieved in this way which, in turn, leads to the reduction of the total height of the web-fed rotary printing press. The number of production variations is increased by the use of two transverse folding devices. The ability to vary the products is increased by means of the selective use of two arranged longitudinal folding devices, or of two arranged draw-in devices for funnel production or for magazine production, along with a low structural height of the two-piece compact superstructure, which exists anyway.
A reduced technical outlay also occurs because the feeding device for the webs of material can be used for both types of production mentioned above. It is advantageously possible to process wide webs of material with two transverse folding devices.
With an arrangement of two transverse folding devices oriented in the same direction it is possible in case of the outage of a first transverse folding device to provide a replacement function, without changing the plate on the printing cylinder, by using the second transverse folding device.